A Broken Heart Soon Mended
by Purple-Kitten
Summary: This is my first songfic. The couples are Yakari and Michi. The song is Be That Way by Martina McBride. If you dislike any of these couples, then don't read it.


A Broken Heart Soon Mended

Kari was 21 and she and Matt had been dating for about 2 years.One night Kari was walking through the park when she saw Matt and some girl kissing.Kari ran to her apartment.She sat there crying until her answering machine picked up a call.Matt said "Hey Angel.It's me Matt.Call me when you get home.Love you.Bye."Kari sat there staring at a picture of her, Matt, Gabumon, and Gatomon.A hour later, Mimi called "Kari, if you're home please answer."Kari picked up the phone "Hey Mimi."Mimi asked "What's wrong, Kari?You sound sad."Kari sighed "I saw Matt in the park kissing another woman."Mimi gasped "Oh, you must do what you want.Just remember that Tai, Yolei, and I are here for you."Kari said "Thanks Mimi.I'll come see you and Tai tomorrow afternoon."Mimi said "Ok, bye Kari."Iari echoed "Bye Mimi."Kari then decided to call Matt to break up with him.She dialed his number and he picked it up on the first ring.Kari said "Hey Matt."Matt said "Hey Angel."Kari said "Matt, I have to talk to you seriously."Matt replied "Sure Angel."Kari said "Matt, earlier I went for a walk in the park.I saw you kissing some girl.I think it would be best if we broke up.Bye Matt."Kari then hung up.On the other end Matt looked at the engagement ring he got for Kari

The next day Kari went over to Tai and Mimi's apartment.Tai greeted her "Hey little sis."Kari said "Hi Tai."Mimi came up "Hi Kari.How did everything go last night?"Kari sadly smiled "Ok, I guess."Tai asked "What are you two talking about?"Mimi whispered in his ear "Kari saw Matt kissing another girl.She broke up with him."Tai said "Oh."When they went into the living room, Kari was sitting in a chair looking at a picture of all the digidestined and their digimon.It was taken right after Matt and Kari started to date.Tai had his arm around Mimi.Matt also had his arm around Kari.Everyone was laughing at Davis, who's face was bright red like a tomato.Tai hugged Kari "We'll be here for you.Just remember that."Kari smiled "Thanks Tai and Mimi."

It had been two weeks since Matt and Kari broke up.The digidestined noticed a change in both of them.Matt had went back to his cold, uncaring temper.Kari was sad most of the time and stayed home a lot.One day T.K.went over to Tai and Mimi's apartment.He said "We have to get Kari and Matt back together.Matt is depressed.He won't even perform with his band."Tai agreed "I agree but how?"Mimi interrupted "I know.Tai, you and T.K.take Matt to this one dance club.A little while later, Yolei and I will bring Kari.Then we can find some way to get them to dance together."Tai smiled "Perfect.You're so smart, Mimi."Mimi smiled "Of course I am.I'm a girl.Girls are always smart."Tai teased "You mean that boys aren't smart?"Mimi shrugged "Maybe. Maybe not."Tai started to tickle her until she gasped "Ok, boys are also smart."Tai smiled "Better."

The night that the plan Mimi thought up Tai and T.K. went to Matt's apartment.When he answered the door, he looked depressed.Tai smiled "Hi Matt."Matt replied sullenly "Hey Tai.What brings you over here?"T.K. spoke up "Tai and I are going to a club we just found out about.We were wondering if you wanted to come with."Matt said "Ok, I'll come."

When Matt went to go get the drinks, T.K. asked Tai "When are Mimi and Yolei bringing Kari?"Tai said "7:30.We just have to find a way to get Kari and Matt both out on the dance floor without them realizing it.It must also be a slow song."T.K. said "I'll take care of Kari but what about Matt?"Tai thought for a moment "I can see if Mimi will."T.K. said "Ok, here comes Matt back."

Half a hour later Tai saw Mimi, Yolei, and Kari come in.Tai nodded slightly at T.K. who smiled.Fifteen minutes later a slow song came on.T.K said "I'm going to go dance with a friend.See ya later."Mimi came over "Hey Matt.Do you want to dance as friends?"Matt said "Sure."Tai and Yolei got ready to interrupt them so that Kari and Matt could get back together._Be That Way by Martina McBride started to play._

# Everytime I turn around

_Irun right into your pride_

_Sometimes I'm not so sure if I wanna_

_Know that guy, know that guy_

_'Cause you've got a rock hard head_

_Stubborn as a mule_

# Oh yeah, and by the way, I still love you

_ _

T.K. got him and Kari closer to Mimi and Matt without Matt or Kari seeing eachother.

# Go on and be that way

_Slam that door_

_Make a scene_

_Yell some more_

_Come on let's have it out_

_ _

Yolei went up to T.K. and Kari and asked "May I have the rest of this dance, T.K?"Kari smiled "Go ahead.I don't mind."As that went on, Tai went up to Mimi and Matt and asked the same thing.Matt let him and then Matt and Kari were left facing eachother.Matt asked "Would you finish this dance with me, Kari?"Kari nodded.

# Have your say

_'Cause with a love this strong_

_Baby, it's okay_

_For you to be that way_

_ _

_Sometimes what you don't say_

_Can make the deepest cut_

_And I get my feelings hurt _

_And I just go nuts, well a little nuts_

_So try to ignore that girl_

_She's just blowin' off steam_

_Oh and I don't know about her_

_But I hope you say to me_

_ _

Kari leaned more against Matt and he tightened his grip on her.

# Go on and be that way

_Slam the door_

_Make a scene_

_Yell some more_

_Come on let's have it out_

_Have your say_

_'Cause with a love this strong_

_Baby, it's okay_

_For you to be that way_

_ _

_Baby, let's get emotional_

_What do you say we let it all go_

_Let it all go_

_ _

Matt and Kari stared into each other's eyes as the song drew to a close.Tai, T.K., Mimi, and Yolei smiled at each other happily.

# Go on and be that way

_Slam that door_

_Make a scene_

_Yell some more_

_Come on let's have it out_

_Have your say_

_'Cause with a love this strong_

_Baby, it's okay_

_For you to be that way_

_ _

# Be that way, oh yeah…

After the song faded out, Kari whispered "I'm sorry, Matt.Can you forgive me?"Matt smiled "Anything for you, Angel."Matt and Kari kissed then left the club.When they got to Kari's apartment, Matt asked "Kari, you are my angel of light.Please don't ever leave me again.Will you marry me?"Kari cried "Yes, of course."Matt put the ring on her finger and they kissed one last time before Matt left for the night.

A/N- This was my first songfic.Please tell me what you think.I forgot to put a disclaimer in Myotismon Defeated so I'll put it in this story.I don't own digimon and I don't own _Be That Way__by Martina McBride.Please R/R._

_ _


End file.
